September, Hyukjae and Maple
by SilverBling
Summary: September bagi Donghae dan Hyukjae memberi kesan sendiri. Hyujae menjadi anggota keluarga baru Donghae di bulan ini. Dan bagi Donghae, Hyukjae menyerupai daun maple. Eunhae [Haehyuk]


**Title : September, Hyukjae and Maple**

**Length : 3shoots [_Less/More_]**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : EunHae [Haehyuk]**

**Warning : |YAOI|**

_11/02/2013_

**:**

**:**

September.

Selalu ada sesuatu di bulan ini.

Hyukjae.

Anak sahabat Mom.

Maple

Daun merah yang mengingatkanku pada Hyukjae.

Semua dimulai tiga hari yang lalu. Mom menangis sambil menggenggam erat telpon berwarna merah yang terletak persis di samping tangga. Well, Mom memang cengeng sih, jadi aku duduk diam saja sambil bertopang dagu di tangga, menunggu Mom untuk membuka mulut padaku. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau Mom akan melirik ke arahku dan berkata 'Hae, kucing auntie Hyuna mati'

"Hae, kita harus pergi ke Ilsan sekarang"

"Yes, Mom, aku tahu kucing auntie Hyu- Wait, what? Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung, setahuku tidak ada keluarga yang tinggal di Ilsan, dan satu-satunya keluarga yang memiliki kucing cuma auntie Hyuna.

Tidak ada penjelasan, seingatku cuma Mom menangis semakin keras lalu dengan serampangan menarik tanganku dan mendorongku masuk ke mobil sampai-sampai kepalaku membentur jok Audi A6 milik Dad –Dad membawa Audi-nya yang lain ke kantor, TT Couple. Dan bukan, keluargaku bukan maniak Audi, masih ada Mercedes SLR McLaren dan Lamborghini Murcielago yang tentunya adalah milikku dan my big Brother. Sementara Mom tidak bisa menyetir, tapi punya kecintaan berlebih pada Bentley. Jadi, tambahkan satu lagi, Bentley Mansory. Untung Mom tidak minta mobil berbentuk kucing.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini?" ujar Mom sambil mengambil serabutan tissue di dashboard dan mengusap kasar air matanya. Aku masih mencoba menebak kucing jenis apa kali ini yang mati. Mom punya _fetish_ terhadap kucing, aku sih biasa saja dengan hal itu tapi kalau sudah begini jadi membuat kesal juga. Seoul – Ilsan bukanlah perjalanan pendek dan ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Tengah malam di musim gugur bulan September.

Kami bahkan tidak sempat mengenakan jaket. Padahal musim gugur begini udaranya menusuk. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku sebentar ke luar kaca, langitnya pekat. Perasaanku jadi gundah sendiri, tiba-tiba hatiku mencelos. Bagiku, selalu ada sesuatu soal September.

September. Aku jadi ingat sebuah lagu, Wake Me Up When September Ends. Lagu Green Day yang selama aku tahu terinspirasi dari vokalisnya yang kehilangan ayah. Sial, pikiranku jadi terbayang pada Appa. Appa telah pergi dari dunia ini saat umurku 17 tahun, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu, tapi Mom bilang aku mengiris lenganku sendiri.

"Yeobo…kasihan sekali dia" kata Mom dengan handphone yang entah sejak kapan bertengger di telinganya. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak melamun.

Tapi Mom mulai berhenti menangis, keajaiban Dad yang aku yakin dipelajarinya dari Appa.

Appa dan Dad adalah orang yang berbeda. Aku anak biologis Mom, my big Brother anak biologis Dad. Melalui beberapa kebetulan kosmik, kami menjadi satu keluarga.

: :

: :

"Belok kiri! Berhenti! Itu, yang berwarna coklat!" Teriak Mom histeris setelah beberapa lama terkubur dalam meditasinya – suatu cara yang ia pelajari di India beberapa tahun lalu untuk menghilangkan stress.

Belum sempat aku membuka pintu mobil, Mom sudah meloncat keluar dari kursinya dan mengetuk rumah bercat coklat itu kalut.

"Mom berhentilah mengetuk! Mom bisa membangunkan seluruh tetangganya juga" Gumamku mengingatkan. Demi Tuhan, dan ini hanya karena seekor kucing!

Baru saja aku selesai bicara, pintu rumah itu terbuka – bukan pintu yang Mom ketuk, tapi pintu rumah di sebelahnya – dan aku harus menahan diri untuk menepuk keningku.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan Mom!" Ucapku frustasi lalu beralih kepada tetangga itu yang ternyata adalah perempuan paruh baya berbadan gemuk dan bermata sipit "Maafkan kami karena mengganggu Anda"

Dia hanya tersenyum sekilas lalu menatap Mom yang sudah berhenti mengetuk pintu rumah coklat itu "Mencari Hyukjae?" tanyanya dan Mom mengangguk. Hyukjae?

: :

: :

Pada akhirnya kami terdampar di dapur Si Tetannga. 15 menit obrolan ditemani kopi instant hangat _with whipped cream on top _sementara anak Si Tetangga sedang membantu orang yang bernama Hyukjae merapikan barang-barangnya di lantai atas. Dan sekarang aku mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kali ini bukan kucing yang mati.

"Jaejoong-sshi, perkenalkan ini Hyukjae" Aku dan Mom berdiri dan menatap seseorang yang ada di hadapan kami. Sebuah koper besar ada di genggaman Si Tetangga.

Hyukjae. Tingginya hampir sama denganku. Rambutnya berwarna _soft brown _agak panjang. _Sweet face like a honey_.

Mom berlari dan memeluknya membuatku secara naluriah berjalan mendekat. Orang itu –Hyukjae maksudku – mungkin secara naluriah juga menatapku.

Apa kau pernah terhisap ke lubang hitam? Aku sih belum pernah, tapi aku yakin rasanya akan sama saat kau melihat matanya. Sangat kosong dan gelap tapi tidak ada jalan keluar, sementara kau semakin terperosok.

"Ayo kita ke rumahku, Sayang. Kamu mau kan?" Hyukjae mengangguk kecil masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Tangannya yang baru aku sadari ternyata amat kurus berusahan menarik pegangan koper.

Aku menghela nafas, kusingkirkan tangannya dengan lembut "Sini biar aku saja yang bawa kopermu"

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, aku melihat daun-daun maple yang berguguran. Seketika itu juga aku langsung menatap ke arah Mom dan Hyukjae melalui kaca. Entah kenapa aku jadi berpikir Hyukjae menyerupai daun-daun berwarna merah itu.

:

:

**S**umpah saya sedang tidak dalam mood untuk menulis, tapi saya butuh lay off, jadinya ini sebagai pelampiasan. _It's really not what I want it to turn out like, but well yeah, I'm learning __:)_

Dan untuk yang fanfic yang judulnya "Lights" huwaaa maaf, akan aku update secepetnya dan reviewnya nanti aku bales satu per satu T^T Yeorobun~ _Thanks a lot for everything_ :DD


End file.
